


the more I see you more that I want you

by soapinyourface



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Bottom Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Fluff and Smut, Hoseok has a muscle kink, Hoseok is a little brat, Lingerie, M/M, Sort Of, Top Im Jaebum | JB, author regrets a lot, hoseok is a little thot, jaebum is broad, this fic did a 180 at the end, why isn't that a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:13:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21634936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soapinyourface/pseuds/soapinyourface
Summary: “Hyunngggggg, I can’t think of any melodies, or any like little jingles that can inspire me.” Hoseok’s complaint was muffled by the pillow that he buried his face in.“Well maybe if you actually learned piano and some basic music theory then you wouldn’t be lost without anywhere to start.” Yoongi’s reply caused to Hoseok to turn his face to give him a pout, except he couldn’t. Because holy shit, they’re not alone.Hoseok’s eyes met a bewildered Im Jaebeom sitting in the corner with headphones around his neck, staring at him, and then at Yoongi.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Jung Hoseok | J-Hope
Comments: 9
Kudos: 68





	the more I see you more that I want you

**Author's Note:**

> first of all i feel so productive over thanksgiving break, writing a whole new fic and actually publishing it? never heard of it until now jdsklafjkdjlf
> 
> second i've been lowkey wanting to write a hoseok x jaebeom fic a while now but just procrastinated until now so ahaha,,,
> 
> here's the reference pic for Hoseok's lingerie so that scene wouldn't be as confusing fjsldkjjfka  
> red lingerie set
> 
> #AMIYA: bitches always be praying on jaeseok's downfall and im sick of it

Hoseok is bored, or more like just need a break from composing. Creativity has been slow to come for the past couple of days. Namjoon kept urging him to go into nature and relax and unwind, but Hoseok’s personal way of unwinding is to bust into either Namjoon or Yoongi’s rooms and just lay on the couch while talking to them about anything, really.

So that’s what he decided to do, Hoseok walked across the hall to find only Yoongi in his studio, of course he is. He mentioned earlier to the group chat that he’ll be working on his mixtape so if they don’t find him in his room that’s why. Hoseok rang the doorbell but was greeted by nothing.

_Welp, he probably has his headphones on right now._

Hoseok punched in the pass code and opened the studio door and flopped right on the couch.

“Hyunngggggg, I can’t think of any melodies, or any like little jingles that can inspire me.” Hoseok’s complaint was muffled by the pillow that he buried his face in.

“Well maybe if you actually learned piano and some basic music theory then you wouldn’t be lost without anywhere to start.” Yoongi’s reply caused to Hoseok to turn his face to give him a pout, except he couldn’t. Because holy shit, they’re not alone. 

Hoseok’s eyes met a bewildered Im Jaebeom sitting in the corner with headphones around his neck, staring at him, and then at Yoongi. 

“Oh hey, hyung, didn’t see you there haha.” Hoseok mustered a nervous wave at Jaebeom, because what else are you supposed to do after not seeing someone in private after year? Also not helping that the last time they were together all Hoseok remembered was labored breathing from Jaebeom in a vague, dark closet. Suddenly a flood of memories from that moment intercepted any thoughts in Hoseok’s mind. A grip pulling on his hair, urging him that he can take it deeper. He could almost taste the memories of the salty precum, sucking gently on the tip while his fingers stroked over bulging veins.

_Damn, that was a good dick,_ Hoseok thought to himself. However, he was reminded by his surroundings that it wasn’t 2012 anymore and he’s definitely not alone. For safety purposes, he grabbed the pillow he was sleeping on and placed it on his lap. 

Meanwhile Jaebeom was still trying to process what just happened. He finally coordinated a time schedule with Yoongi to work on Agust D 2, and Yoongi warned that some of his members like to barge in without warning. (and no, changing the password doesn’t work because somehow they’ll figure it out anyways) Jaebeom didn’t really mind that, he knew all of them fairly well, also he doubted they’ll cause /that/ much trouble. 

Well with Hoseok, that’s a different kind of trouble. 

Sure he’s seen and talked to Hoseok at end of the year award shows, but the last time they were together completely from any chance of cameras catching them was when they were young and dumb. When Hoseok would be in JYP building during Jo Kwon’s Animal promotions, he’ll go straight into their secret spot and wait until Jaebeom come up with some bullshit excuse to leave the dorms. It seemed like a good idea at the time, both of them got to fool around and experiment while letting out teenage horiness. Jaebeom remembered they’ll always crack the door open to a slit, so that they can at least hear the footsteps coming down the hall. With the faint ray of light shining into the room, Hoseok’s eyes sparkled with tears while staring straight at him. Saliva coated lips glistened whenever they caught the ray of light, an image that was imprinted in Jaebeom’s memories ever since. Everytime they’re finished, he’ll ask Hoseok if his throat would be ok, if his members would wonder why his voice is wrecked so often, would they be suspicious. Hoseok has always passed it off that he’s fine, they’ll just think it’s from extra growling for the performances, don’t worry he’ll take care of it. He would never depart without a hug, and as much as Jaebeom thought these things were cheesy, he has never rejected one. Overtime he even grown accustomed to enjoy them, but also because he knew the implications behind each hug. Both of them knew it was a dangerous game they’re playing, and because they were young (and dumb), the danger is what gave it the thrill. But now they know very well the consequences, and not the horny teenagers they once were. Yet Jaebeom still felt himself unconsciously growing harder.

“Uh, Beom-ah, you good there?” Yoongi questioned at how flustered the man in front of him has become. 

“Oh yeah, nothing. Just uh thought of something that I forgot to do before I left.” While explaining, Jaebeom tried to cross his legs in the most discreet manner possible and crossed his arms in front of him.

Sensing the awkwardness of the situation, Hoseok quickly spoke up, “hyung, sorry for bothering you. I’ll leave right now, I think I found the inspiration I was looking for.” Hoseok immediately bolted out of Yoongi’s studio, hoping no one was able to notice the slight bulge in his pants. 

“Yeah when I said my members sometimes like to barge in without warning, there’s a prime example right there.” Yoongi pointed at the direction of Hoseok’s studio. 

“He’s usually not like this though, he would stay for like an hour at a time. Sometimes telling me everything he’s feeling, sometimes he comes just to take naps on that couch. But yeah I think he was a little shy, sorry I forgot to inform them I had a visitor today.” Yoongi smiled at him, but Jaebeom rarely retained anything he said.

“Uh-huh, yeah so about this beat, I know you’re super busy these days, if you want me to send you some parts I can do that instead.” Yoongi looked confused, why would Jaebeom seem so eager to leave? 

“No it won’t bother me at all, we still have time to work on this right now. Unless you have to get back right now, you can stay for as long as you need.” Yoongi turned his attention back to the desktop, “now what do you think about the bass line?” 

* * *

Hoseok went back to his studio and scrolled through his chats in KaKao, he finally found the one he was looking and sent off a text.

To Jaebeomie hyung:

**** Seongsudong, Seoul [16:45]

Come if you can [16:45]

I’ll be waiting for you tonight[16:56]

To Hoseok:

Why are you doing this [17:01]

Hoseok we aren’t 18 anymore [17:02]

To Jaebeomie hyung;

But we don’t have to hide in a dirty closet anymore🥺🥺🥺 [17:05]

To Hoseok:

I’ll see what I can do [17:06]

Hoseok rarely actually spend the night in his apartment, but it does provide a good amount of privacy compared to the dorms. He opened the drawers of his special lingerie set aside along with a white silk robe that he sometimes wears around to feel pretty. He also lit up the nice vanilla scented candle that Jungkook got for him (but then later told him that he got another one for himself so he could feel like Hoseok is always with him), changed into the set of red lingerie he picked, and now wait. 

Hoseok didn’t know why he did this. This completely on a whim decision that was controlled by memories that were suppressed from years ago. What if it goes bad? A lot has changed since they last saw each other in the JYP building, trying to hide from staff members or any trainees that wanted to spread gossip. What if this is totally a bad decision considering they’re not their younger selves anymore and there’s no guarantee that it would be the same-

The doorbell rang.

_So he actually did show up._ Hoseok tightened the robe wrapped around his frame and slowly opened the door. 

“Hey,” Hoseok smiled, he put his hand on Jaebeom shoulder and stroked down his chest.

 _He definitely gained a lot more muscles._ Hoseok’s breath hitched, his eyes followed down his hand and then back to Jaebeom. His eyes looked shocked, mixed with maybe a hint of panic. Hoseok secretly smiled, _go big or go home._

“Can I come in first before uh,” Jaebeom fully took in the details of Hoseok’s robe, the slightly fur lined edge that barely covered honey thighs, the semi translucent silky robe revealed the presence of a pop of color underneath. Enough to tease, not enough to unveil. He took a big gulp before continuing, “before we talk about all...this,” he gestured to the air between them, “just because it’s been so long, also I know we’ve changed, a lot.” Jaebeom coughed, “like I don’t get angry at every single inconvenience anymore.” Hoseok chuckled. Half of the private closet times they spent together was Jaebeom ranting about something that happened and subconsciously got riled up in the moment and Hoseok has to calm him down so they wouldn’t get caught. 

“Well I at least try to not get angry /that/ often now.” Hoseok took his chance, because why not?

“Don’t worry, I’m sure people have told you you look hot when you’re mad. Me included.” Hoseok sent him a wink, leaving Jaebeom choking on his spit. 

“D-didn’t realize you thought that, huh. Usually I just get made fun of my chin popping out.” Jaebeom mumbled the last part to himself while he gets taken into the living room.

“Ok, so what should we talk about first?” Hoseok sat down mermaid style, leaving his legs on display, which Jaebeom is staring intently at right now. He knows clearly what he’s doing, and it’s working accordingly. 

  
  


“Just, I know the last time we properly talked was under, uh special circumstances. So I don’t hope you mind me asking,” Jaebum looked visibly nervous, “why are you doing this? I mean like, is it this like closure, or like a one time thing?” Hoseok shrugged, he didn’t really think about this. To be very honest, he was horny, and he knew the sex with Jaebeom was good so...it just kind of happened.

“Kind of? I haven’t seen you in years like this, not under the eyes of camera, under an image that we both have to uphold, can’t I just bond with you for old time sake?” Hoseok’s hand found its way to Jaebeom’s, and he tried to pull the older closer. 

“Do you tell everyone you wanna fuck that it’s a bonding experience?” Jaebeom complied, his voice was obviously teasing, but there’s a slight wave of insecurity behind it. 

“Jaebeomie,” Hoseok knew Jaebeom used to be very adamant on honorifics, and it was one of the few ways Hoseok riled him up. Hoseok felt like he’s cheating using this, but it did what he thought it would do.

Jaebeom laid Hoseok down on the couch and whispered, “I guess things haven’t changed that much, you’re still a brat and I still prefer to hear ‘hyung’ coming out of your sweet mouth.”

Hoseok smirked before grabbing at Jaebeom’s belt loops to pull him into a kiss. It wasn’t often they had time to kiss, usually too impatient and just trying to get off without getting caught. But now that they can spare the time, Hoseok really took advantage of it. He took the sweet time to lick into Jaebeom’s mouth and arch himself to mold to the other’s body. His hands also took the time to explore the expense of Jaebeom’s wide back, then around and up his chest giving his pecs a good squeeze. 

“Ok that’s enough playing around.” Jaebeom’s hands snaked up the hem of the robe and held Hoseok’s thighs around his waist before holsting him up and to the bedroom.

* * *

Hoseok landed on the bed with a bounce, and in a blink Jaebeom was on top of him, carefully untying the tie wrapped tightly around his waist. When the silk robe fell away to reveal the delicate lacy set underneath, Jaebeom’s breath stopped.

“Fuck,” Jaebeom groaned, “FUCK HOSEOK!” He dipped down and caught one of the elastic straps that formed a ‘x’ in his teeth and let it snap against Hoseok’s chest. Meanwhile his hands were busy smoothing over the lace covering the perky ass and then desperately pulling down the panty down smooth thighs.

Hoseok wiggled around to get out of the robe and tossed it away from the bed, at least this way it won’t get completely destroyed. Although that was hard to do while being pinned to the bed by someone that engulfs him.

“You shaved?” Jaebeom asked shockingly while dragging a finger across his perineum slowly, eliciting a moan out of Hoseok before he could properly answer.

“Yeah, I do it regularly.” Hoseok found it hard to maintain eye contact anymore when Jaebeom’s glaze felt like burning lasers on him, but at the same time a blush crept up his cheeks and was spreading throughout his body. Blood began to rush to his dick and Jaebeom must have noticed or else he wouldn’t have smirked and absentmindedly started to rub circles around his head, occasionally using his thumb to flick at the tip.

“Hold on, let me get something.” Hoseok breathed out, Jaebeom was doing the bare minimum and there he was panting and moaning. To get a little bit of control back, he flipped over to reach into the drawer for the bottle of lube and condoms while arching his back. He heard Jaebeom’s long exhale and smiled to himself. _His curves have never failed him._

He shoved the bottle of lube and condoms to the side and urged Jaebeom to sit on the bed beside him. Jaebeom looked confused until Hoseok straddled him and poured a good amount of lube on his dick.

“I decided to prepare myself a bit before you came,” Hoseok explained while slathering a layer of lube that felt more like handjob than a prep, “it won’t take me long to get use to it, I know myself.” 

“You sure? It has been years since you got on this dick.” Jaebeom smirked while Hoseok pouted at him to help him open the condom since his hands are too slippery. Eventually Hoseok got the condom rolled on and savored in a few moments of stroking the older’s dick before Jaebeom lightly slapped his ass to remind him to get on with the business.

Hoseok slowly sank down on Jaebeom’s cock, the stretch was burning yet familiar. Hoseok silently thanked for how big his toys are, or else this would’ve hurt like a bitch. His eyes fluttered at the feeling of being filled to the rim when he felt the older’s balls nesting below the curve of his ass. He took a deep breath before lifting his hips before letting gravity pull himself down. After a while, Hoseok gained a steady rhythm bouncing on Jaebeom’s cock. Jaebeom then snaked his arms around Hoseok’s torso and pulled him towards him while planting his feet on the bed and began rolling his hips up to meet Hoseok’s. 

“H-hyung,” Hoseok’s moans came out all hiccuped, “has your stroke game ever been this good?” This earned him a dark chuckle from Jaebeom, Hoseok barely had time to yelp before Jaebeom held on tight to him and flipped them over. 

  
“I’ll show you what good stroke game is, you brat.” Jaebeom whispered into Hoseok’s ears before drilling into him, the slap of skin together rang loudly throughout the apartment. 

* * *

A sated feeling spread throughout Hoseok as he was trying to catch his breath. Jaebeom is off to the bathroom throwing away the tied condom and finding the washcloth to clean them up. He probably can’t walk properly the next day, but that’s fine, his members are used to it. 

Jaebeom comes back with a towel wringed out with warm water and wiped away the cum and excessive lube on both of them. Hoseok didn’t move his eyes from the dark happy trail that he wanted to nuzzle into. 

_Another time, Hoseok, not now._

Jaebeom climbed into the bed beside him and laid down while wrapping an arm around him. Hoseok sunk into the feeling of a warm, broad chest comfortably. He felt safe, protected. But that just reminded him of the conversation that he purposely avoided earlier. 

“Hyung, I don’t just fuck everyone that I set my eyes on,” Hoseok paused, “well not exactly everyone. But I’ve known you for a long time, and I trust you.” Hoseok struggled and turned in Jaebeom’s clasp, unsurprised to find the older wide eyed staring at him. 

“If your fear was that you’re nothing but a dildo to me,” Hoseok stroked over Jaebeom’s cheek while he howled in laughter, “what? Isn’t the bottom version ‘you’re nothing but a hole’ so why can’t I use dildo as a comparison? Anyways, sorry for ruining the mood but I just wanted to say.” Hoseok ducked his eyes and cleared his throat, god why do words come so hard to him. He wished a simple action or gesture would do it, but not this time.

When he met Jaebeom’s eyes again, the older was looking at him expectedly. 

“Go on,” Jaebeom softly whispered while rubbing circles into the younger’s back.

“I care about you hyung, I did and I will.” Hoseok took a big breath, _it’s not that hard to say, see you’re halfway through already._

“I actually don’t want you to be just someone that I lost connections with for years and recoil just for sex, I know our history didn’t seem like it would yield that result. But can we do that? I know you’re super busy and barely can catch a break,” Hoseok pulled out Jaebeom’s arm from underneath his head and entwined his hand with it. “So whenever you have some free time feel free to call me up okay? I missed seeing you around.” Hoseok finished with a small smile before scooching down to lay his head on Jaebeom’s chest. 

“Hyung,” Jimin jumped at Hoseok when he got back to the dorm the next morning, “I was blowing your phone up last night asking where you were and you never answered.” 

“Oh sorry Jiminie, I think I accidentally put it on silent.” That was a close lie, Hoseok purposely put his phone on silent and hoped no one would question too much why he went to his apartment. 

“But you rarely put your phone on silent though.” Jimin remarked with a smirk, it was always to tell through Hoseok’s lies. 

“Hyung just tell me why, we just wanted you to be safe.” Hoseok tried to wave him off while going to the kitchen to get his mug, but god it was hard to walk normally. He might have to complain to Jaebeom about this, just maybe.

“Wait, hyung,” Jimin sprinted in front of him to cut him off while giving him a sly look, “who was it, who was it? You never bring any of us to apartment so it has to be someone else!” 

Hoseok couldn’t hide it anymore, sooner or later Jimin would find out anyways. Might as well tell him personally.

“Im Jaebeom-” Hoseok was cut off before Jimin almost hollered,”wait Jaebeom hyung did this? Holy shit, I literally haven’t seen him since like last year!” Jimin was hushed by Hoseok’s hand before he could exclaim anything more. 

“Can you not announce this to the entire city of Seoul? Jiminie I’ll explain later, but right now I just kind of want to rest.” Hoseok limped to their shared bed and flopped right on top of it. 

“You know, you kind of have a type.” Jimin said out of nowhere, causing Hoseok to turn and frown at him. 

“What are you even talking about? Jimin it’s too soon for this.” Hoseok rubbed his eyes and turned back to bury his face in the pillows while Jimin went on.

“You like men bigger than you. Either that’s broader than you or taller than you, if there’s a size difference that’s even better.” Jimin observed while Hoseok shot up from the bed and looked at him. 

“What are you going- oh wait, hold on.” Hoseok stared at the grin spreading across Jimin’s face, knowing that he’s undeniably right. 

“Just some food for thought, see you in a couple of hours hyung, have a nice nap.” Jimin stepped out of the room with a bounce in his step. 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> basically,,,jaebeom wrote deeper bc of hoseok sorry i don't make the rules alfjdskjfj (pls don't attack me)
> 
> also what jimin said is true that i won't take any constructive criticism 
> 
> lowkey hard to write the ending with feelings bc im emotionally constipated so i wouldn't know :((((
> 
> an tea weighs here's my twitter: glossysunhobs  
> pls send me any jaeseok content this is what i live for


End file.
